The Chronicles of Slash
by BlueBlurBlitz
Summary: Slash was your Grade F for failure, never able to please anyone and only puts people to shame. That all changed when he found a mysterious book which finally brings his losing streak to a close. In one fateful day of training, one little prank changed his life forever. This is my first fanfiction, so it might be horrible I hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Elpeeps, this is my first fan fiction ever, so please be nice and review how I did and what needs to be improved. I'd also like to give a shout out to MarioFireRed, for helping me get started, thanks bro :D. Well, here is the chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**The Chronicles of Slash**

**Origins**

"You can do it Slash!" I heard my parents say, as I tried to show my control over my powers. But I knew I wasn't going to be able to, if I couldn't for the last two years. As I formed the energy into my hand, it blew up in my face. There was silence, then there was laughter, I heard "What a stupid kid!" and "Look at that piece of trash!" It got worse and worse as I looked around and saw everyone but my parents laughing, who had their heads down in shame. I felt tears coming out of my eyes. I pushed through the crowd as I ran to the woods as fast as possible. When I was sure that I was the only one there I stopped.

You see, I'm from a strong, prosperous clan of people known as the "Chaotic" or Chaos clan. Everything here was determined by your status, whether it was how strong you are, how rich are you, etc. I just happened to come from a mid-class family, but I might as well be low-class, or even lower as the low class kids were better than me. We have power over an energy form called Chaos, or Chaotic energy that we use. It was divided into four main types, offensive, defensive, enhancements, and cure or healing types. I was determined as offensive but, I can't control my power, not one bit. I am the laughing stock of the whole clan, I'm called trash, weakling, pathetic, was even told to go kill myself. Shamefully, I just accepted that I was a failure, a disgrace to everyone here.

The only ones who still believe in me were my parents, but I just keep letting them down, like I did today. I was walking around in the woods like I normally do when I failed, and need a quiet place to go to, where no one can harass me. I stopped where I was and looked around "Same thing every time." I said with a sigh. I suddenly felt something that sent a chill down my spine, as if something out in the woods was calling for me.

As I went deeper into the woods, I felt a strange power in the area, as if a powerful person was here giving outsiders like me a warning not to go in deeper, but I continued. I stopped as I looked around the area here looked like a shrine of some sort. At the top of the shrine was a grave with the name scratched out, as if somebody didn't want to know who it was. "Well this is strange." I said to myself as I felt the "calling" from earlier feel closer. I saw a door behind the grave, and walked over to it, pondering if I should open it or not. Deciding I had nothing to lose, I opened the door.

Inside was a stand in the middle, with what looked like a book on top. I walked over to it, looking around to see if there were any traps then I took the book. When I opened the book, my eyes bugged out in surprise. "I my key to success!" Inside the book there were hundreds of notes about Chaos, and how it can be used fully to find its "true" form, a power that was beyond what we use now. Spectacle, I tried one of the things in the book, to not be forceful with Chaos. So I concentrated on form a sphere in my hand, not forcing it out, breathing slowly to feel the flow of energy through me. I opened my eyes and there it was, as if it was there all along. I let out a startled cry as I heard a voice I didn't recognized, losing concentration, and having the sphere blow up in my face, like earlier.

Looking around, I didn't see anyone or anything. I was wondering if I was going crazy when I heard it again. "Why do you want this power?" I heard the voice ask me. Well, I was officially crazy, so I answered back "I just want to be stronger, so that I can be normal, to not be the shame of the whole clan." There was silence, and was I starting to wonder if I've gone mad when I felt power surge into me. I was going to scream, but I put up with the pain. After that I felt stronger, stronger than I ever was. The power of Chaos flowing through me. It felt amazing! I decided now that I was given the chance to become better, I decided to train since then.

It has been a year since the incident in the woods and I've been studying and training like a madman since then. I turned eleven yesterday and was relaxing on a hill outside of the village, way pass the woods. Everything felt right in the world to me for once, the summer breeze blowing my hair. I soon fell asleep, book in hand and a smile on my face. I didn't know that would be one of the biggest mistakes I made. As I slept, a group of boys my age found me and took the book, leaving a note. I woke up to the bright orange afternoon sky, rubbing my eyes to get the tiredness out of them, when I noticed a note where my book was missing, and I read the note that says to go to the arena.

I walk into the arena infuriated by the fact that the harassment hasn't stopped yet, getting sick of the crap. As I go further in, I see the group of boys in the middle. As I walk in, what I hear is something I've gotten used to by now. "Hello trash." I heard Crash, the leader of the group say, followed by snickering from his friends. "I don't have time to play with your foolish games, now tell me where my book is." I said trying to keep my cool. "You think that shit of a book is going to help you get better? You're shit, and you always will be!" He laughed as he said that, getting angrier than I have ever been. "Says the dumbass who think he's all that because he is high and mighty." I smirked as his face scrunched up in rage. He started to rush towards me, as I just stood.

He threw a punch at me when I was in range, which I easily dodged to the side. He looked at me bugged eyed as I low kicked him, causing him to lose his balanced. As he fell over, I spun from my kick and continued it, rising up and roundhouse kicking him in the face. He we sent flying back from the impact as he rolled backwards, trying to regain his footing. "You, you bastard!" He yelled at me as he wiped blood off his face. "Who's the trash now, you little shit?" I said cockily as I smiled. "Lucky shot." He said, rushing at me again. I dodged each one of his blows until he hit me with his Chaos. I was launched up into the air as Crash slammed a heel kick into my chest, as I coughed up saliva. As I was sent flying into the ground, I managed to rebound of the ground land back on my feet. "You call that Chaos? I'll show you true Chaos!" I yelled as I disappeared from sight. Crash and his gang were looking for me when I suddenly appeared behind Crash. I enveloped my foot with Chaos as I kicked him up into the air. I followed him as he flipped through the air, sending a heel kick to the face as I got close to him. Before he reached the ground I punched him to the side, teleported behind him, and launched him back up into the sky. He repeatedly hit him like a pinball, smashing him back and forth until made a claw of Chaos envelope my hand and slashed at him, sending him down. He reached the ground first sticking my knee out, causing him to land on it as he fell. I heard a sickening crack of his spine as he landed. I tossed him up with my foot and sent Crash away with my other foot, kicking him in the side.

As I was walking over to where Crash was, Crush, his brother, called out to me with my book saying "Here! Take your stupid book! Just leave us alone." I stopped for a moment as I felt an evil presence run through my body. I laugh manically as I said "Do you think that's all I want now?" I turned towards them with my head down. I slowly lift my head up, revealing my face. **"I'M NOW OUT FOR REVENGE!"** I said in a demonic voice as if I was possessed (which I probably am by now.) I had a gigantic grin on my face from ear to ear. I laughed more as I saw him piss his pants, his friends shaking behind him. I walked slowly towards them as they backed up away from me. With no warning what so ever, I rush in having a sphere of energy in my palm. "Take this, Chaotic Palm!" I shout, taking the book from him with my left hand, while sending my right hand into his stomach, releasing the sphere from my hand and sending Crush flying back. I prepared another one in my right hand running behind him and slamming it into his back, a sphere on his back and front. As I moved away from him and explosion happened, as the first one exploded, causing the other to as well. Dust and wind was blow as Crush was found lying on the floor of the arena in a small crater.

The others were just standing there like the bunch of bitches they are. Next in line out of the 3 left to be injured was Buster, the short one of the group. I teleported next to him, and rotated as I sent a knee into his back, breaking it. I turned to the one next to him, grabbing the back of his head, and started dragging him as a I ran. I smashed his face into the ground and kept running, grinding his face against the dirt. "Pathetic… You guys can't do shit, all bark, and no bite. I then tossed him to the side. The last one was walking backing, trying to get away. I walked towards him with a sadistic smile on my face. He broke out into a run, but tripped over a piece of broken ground. As I got closer he turned around, fear present in his eye, as if look at Death himself. I walked closer to him, stopping just in front of him, as I pointed my finger at his face. His eyes widened even more as tears started to form out of the corner of his eyes. It was glorious to see the expression on his face. I gather my Chaos to the finger pointed at his face, preparing to fire. At the last second I snapped out of it and fired to the side of his head, barely missing his ear. "Get, out, of here, now." I said weakly, as I felt I was being taken over. "But," "NOW!" I yelled. He scrambled up and ran away. I sat down holding my face with my hand, I couldn't control myself at this rate, I became more heartless as each second passes. The last thing I remember before losing control was a sword held to my neck.

I woke up, feeling my hands cuffed and what appeared to be a court room. I couldn't make out what the elders were saying, but I saw 2 people arguing with them. It was my parents. "For the last time I shall tell you, SILENCE! Or face the consequences!" said the oldest of the elders. But my parents insisted "Please, don't kill him! He is our only child born to us, we love and care for him. Take our lives instead!" I looked at them in horror as I heard those words. "No, don't do it!" I said, tears flooding my eyes. "Why are you doing this for me!" My dad smiled at me and said "Because we love you." I felt more tears coming out of my eyes. The elders laughed at us. Then one of them sent a sharp wave of Chaos at them. In less than a second, they were cut in half vertically, blood splattered everywhere, some even landed on my face. And then something just snapped inside my head, more than before, I experienced rage that had no bound. The darkness inside of me said, "Let me in, let me in, I'll make all your pain go away." I screamed an inhuman sound at the top of my lungs, and then I blacked out.

I woke up in a capsule filled with some kind of liquid, I tried to summon my powers to get me out, but they were seal. After what seemed like an eternity of banging on the glass as hard as I could, it finally, broke, releasing me from the capsule. I looked around, guessing that I was in some sort of lab. I looked at my clothes and myself, but they didn't seem to be wet. I walked around, getting the feel of my basic Chaos powers again, using it as a light so I could see. I found my book on a desk and took it and continued looking around to see where I was. As I checked myself for injury again, I noticed that my hair grew longer, down to my shoulders as a matter of fact. I found a door to the outside world, judging from the breeze I felt from it. I opened the door to have to the shock of my life: It was deserted; there were remnants of my clan houses outside, arena in rubble, my house, destroyed. I happened to find a calendar inside the lab I was in, also getting another shock; I was asleep for about 2 years. My mind couldn't comprehend what had happened; it was like my world was crashing. I looked around what used to be my village and picked up whatever supplies that were left, and luckily, I found a bag to carry it all in. With a month worth of supplies and determination to found out what happened to my clan, I head out into the unknown.

It has been a month since I started my venture and I have been living in a nice little village known as Ruben, in exchange for free living (because I had no ED due to there being no reason for my clan to use it), I did labor around the village such as delivering items, helping the old, caring for the sick, etc. It was going fine until the day the El from Ruben's El Tree was taken, the day my adventure really began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again Elpeeps, I'm back with my second chapter after 2 weeks of laziness. Please R&R my story, I would appreciate it.**

**The Days Go By**

"Finally, I made it." I said as the village of Ruben came into view, quickening my speed to get there. As I made to the village, and started walking down the roads, I realized I was being stared at by the villagers. I never had this happen to me before, as having weird hair colors in my clan was somehow natural, along with the fact I have a slightly dark skin color and having my hair dark red, spikey, and length going down to my shoulder, I stood out way too much

. As I continued to walk around I saw a pink haired woman with a blue apron over a yellow dress, and went over to ask her where the El Explorers were at, In which she pointed me into the right direction. Getting closer the El Exploers' camp, I heard the loud sounds of weapons clashing and battle cries. "Where is Elsword….." I said to myself, as he was a childhood friend of mine, who happened to be in the forest I trained in when I bumped into him while he was lost. We trained together for a while and then he had to go back. The last words he told before we parted ways was where he lived, and where to find him. "Well, this is it." I said as I looked the main wooden building. I knocked on the door, waiting for a few seconds before until a tall man who seemed to be no older than 30 opened the door. He had light brown hair with brown eyes and a stern look on his face. He wore what looked like the clothes Elsword wore when I met him. "Who are you?" He asked me with a stoic look on his face. "I am Slash Chaos, most likely the last of my clan." The man had a surprised look on his face. "But, I heard they were wiped out." I simply told him that I was put to sleep after an incident in what seemed to be able to protect me. After processing what I said and responding with an "I see, I see." He told me his name was Lowe, and that he was the drillmaster. I told him the reason I was here was to find Elsword, as he was a childhood friend of mine.

Lowe and I walked up to Elsword's house, as I walked up and knocked on the door. After hearing a few noises inside the house, the door opens, showing a teenage red haired boy without a shirt on, with red pants on. "What do you want Lowe, isn't today our day off?" Elsword said with a annoyed tone in his voice. "Shut it brat, I have a visitor for you!" Lowe responded without changing his facial expression. Elsword just raised an eyebrow. "And you must be?" I put my hand on chest in as if offended. "How do you not remember your friend that you met in the forest near my village?" He looked at me for a moment , with me standing there sweat dropping from his actions, when he surprised me with a "OH, HEY SLASH!", making me fall on my face out of the stupidity of the moment. "Yeah, it's me alright." I said laughing with my hands behind my back. It has been around two and a half years since we saw each other, so we spent the night catching up on what happened over the years. Before we went to sleep, with me sleeping on the couch, I decided to join Elsword for his training, so I could hone my skills.

The next day Elsword and I walked up to the building of the El Explorers, with Elsword in uniform while I was in my casual clothes, a black sleeveless t-shirt and blue baggy pants. Of course while walking with Elsword, I received stares, due to my hair color and style. We watched as Lowe sent people up for sparring matches, until we were called up. "Finally, we get to fight again!" Elsword exclaimed with obvious enthusiasm in his voice. As we were preparing Elsword noticed I didn't have a weapon. "I won't fight with my sword if you want me t-" While he was talking a concentrated on my power and a sword made of Chaos appeared in my hands. I smirked at the surprised look on his face, and everybody else's but Lowe. "You were saying?" I said with the smirk apparent on my face. He quickly regained his composure as he got into his stance. "Got anything else that you would like everyone to know?" "Yeah, that I'm going to kick your ass!" I retorted back at him as we waited for Lowe to give the starting whistle. Lowe looked back and forth between Elsword and I before he blew his whistle. At the moment the whistle was blown, we shortened the distance between each other and met at the middle. Our swords clashed as the sound resonated through the air. "You've gotten stronger since last time!" I said as our swords parted and traded a few blows before clashing again. "I can say the same thing about yourself!" He said with a smile on his face. "I haven't sparred someone as strong as you since I came back." Elsword said, breaking the clash suddenly, catching me off balanced and rushing in on me to swing his sword three times in succession, blocking the first two with my sword, followed by having to cover my arm with Chaos and block the third slash. I shook my arm for a moment or two. "That packed quite the punch as expected of someone who uses a two handed great sword with one hand normally." I said a little shocked.

"You got lucky that time!" Elsword stated about my near loss. He rushed at me once me, his attacks getting more and more ferocious each time. Being pushed on the defense, I decided to go offensive. On his next stab, I turn to the side, narrowly dodging a hit to my nose, and did a sweeping kick with my right foot, causing him to lose his balance and fall. While he was falling, I grabbed his leg and threw him to the side. Elsword stabs his sword into the ground to stop him from going too far, causing him to start panting. "Is that really all you got?" He said to me with a cocky tone. "If you want more, then that's what you get!" I rushed at Elsword, sending a flurry of attacks, with some breaking his defense and getting himself hit. I backed off and rushed at Elsword. 'I got something for you' I thought to myself, watching Elsword rush at me too. As we approached, I noticed he stopped and got into a stance I was all too familiar with. 'Oh God, I can't confront his Mega Slash head on, I have to think of something soon…' I thought to myself. As we closed in I thought of an idea, 'I have to do this now!' "You lose Elsword." I said.

**Elsword's POV**

As I went to a halt to get the right stance for my Mega Slash, I heard Slash say "You lose Elsword." "Not today!" I yelled as he met me head on. As my Mega Slash was about to make contact with him, I noticed something was off. As I met him in the middle I shouted "Mega Slash!" As I swung with my sword, using Mana to amplify the slash, my sword went through him. "What the…" "Above you!" I looked up to see who shouted at me.

**Slash's POV**

'I knew that would work.' I thought to myself with a smirk on my face. As we were approaching each other, I made an illusion of me charging at him, a fake, while I prepared my next attack from above. "I got you now!" I shouted out to Elsword. I pointed my sword at him, Chaos crackling around it like lightning, as I prepared my attack, still in the air, falling back to the ground. "Chaotic Weapon Art: Chaotic Arrow!" I shouted as my sword broke into a dozen of sharp, thin blades, moving about and making sharp turns. Elsword tried to move out of the way, but got cut by most of the blades, ending the match.

It was at the end of the training session when Elsword and I made it back to his house. As he hung his sword up he asked me what happened back then. I told him my plan and how it worked out. "But, what about the thin blades you shot at me, how did you do that?" "I can easily change my weapon to a different form or weapon, I break apart the Chaos and reconstruct it, but it takes concentration to do so.." I trailed off as he looked at me, dumbfounded. "Wait, what?" I sighed as I sweat dropped. "Oh yeah, I forgot you don't think much." "HEY, WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY THAT?" He shouted at me. "I was just kidding, calm down." I said, putting my hands in front of me. "Ok, it's like this, think of it as water, when you freeze it, it changes form." He thought about it for a while before responding with an "Oooooooooh." After a while I decided to break the silence. "So, what do you do for the rest of the day?" I asked. "Well, normally I would go out to the forest to train, but you messed me up pretty badly…" Elsword trailed off and I looked at the bandages on his arms and legs, and one on his face. "My bad." I said, remembering the sparring match. "I tried to make as few blades as possible." He looked at me wide eyed. "Wait, you can make more?" I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in. "Yeah, I can make to a few dozen, but the more I make, the more destructive and harder to control it becomes, I prefer not to use the maximum amount." I sat up and walked towards the front door. "Well, I'm going to go out into the woods to train, see you later." As I opened the door and begun to walk out, I heard Elsword say "Hey come back here you rotten little-" I closed the door on him, blocking out the rest of what he was going to say.

"I'm gaining my power back, but at the same time, I'm losing control." I said I walked around aimlessly as I saw a clearing which I could sit down in. I sat down to meditate, so I could enter my mind to find the source of my problems. I closed my eyes and concentrated, after a few moments and I opened my eyes. It was in a broken place, pieces of my mind everywhere, the link between some of my memories were broken, leaving gaps in my memory. "Why is it like this?" I looked around for clues, hoping to find some. As I turned a corner I noticed someone who looked like me, but with a lighter complex and a dark look on his face. "Who are you?" I asked the strange person. "Who am I? I am who you want to be." I looked at the man as he got closer to me. "What do you mean?" He had a grin that went from ear to ear as he laughed manically. "Don't lie to yourself, you want revenge on your clan, you want to destroy them, kill them for what they have done to them." He stepped even closer to me, until he was right in front of me. I backed up as he advanced towards me, wide eyed. "Th-That's not true!" I yelled at him, "I don't believe a word you're saying to me!" He just grinned even more, scaring the hell out of me. "Why do you think your mind is like this, you are blocking out your true personality, your true self!" He puts his hand in front of me, as he continues to speak. "I can give you power, true power! I can make you stronger than you can imagine! All you have to do is invite your dark side in, and power will course through your veins!" "I refuse!" I yelled as I threw a punch at the man, in which it just went through him. "What…." He appeared behind me suddenly, having a frown on his face. "Well, since you refuse, I guess I have to send you out." A ball of what I assumed to be Chaos appeared in his hand. "Come back anytime you want to accept my offer. He slammed the ball into my chest, pushing me back before having it explode. I screamed in pain as I was forced out of my mind. The last thing I saw was him laughing.

**That's it for now, please R&R and I'll try to get my next chapter up soon, if you guys are even reading this . And if you did, thank you.**


End file.
